powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Canine Physiology
Power to use the abilities of canines. Variation of Mammalian Physiology. Also Called * Canid Mimicry/Physiology * Canidae Mimicry/Physiology * Canine Mimicry Capabilities User with this ability either is or can mimic/transform into canines, including wolves, foxes, jackals, coyotes, and domestic dogs. Applications * Enhanced Bite * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Endurance * Enhanced Senses ** Enhanced Hearing ** Enhanced Smell ** Night Vision * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Stamina * Enhanced Strength * Environmental Adaptation * Fur Generation * Predator Instinct * Temperature Regulation Variations *'Canis Physiology (dogs, wolves, coyotes, and jackals)': **'Coyote Physiology': Environmental Adaptation **'Jackal Physiology (jackals)': **'Wolf Physiology (wolves)': Environmental Adaptation, Enhanced Endurance, Enhanced Senses, Enhanced Speed, Enhanced Strength, Temperature Regulation, Night Vision, Predator Instinct, Sharp Teeth ***'Dingo Physiology' ***'Dog Physiology (domestic dogs)' *'Vulpes Physiology (foxes)': Environmental Adaptation *'Raccoon Dog Physiology': Hibernation Mythical Canines: *'Hellhound Physiology' *'Inugami Physiology' *'Kitsune Physiology' *'Nguruvilu Physiology' *'Raiju Physiology' *'Tanuki Physiology' *'Werecoyote Physiology' *'Weredog Physiology' *'Werewolf Physiology' Associations Canines are associated with great number of mystical and supernatural abilities and connections in mythology and folklore, thus user with this power may have access to: *''Coyote: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Environmental Adaptation *''Dog: Guardianship, Enhanced Tracking, Undying Loyalty *''Fox: Trickster, Enhanced Intelligence, Magic *Wolf: Fertility Inducement, Guardianship, Disaster Manipulation, Fear Empowerment, Fear Inducement, Matter Ingestion Known Users Mythology/Folklore Movies/Television Gallery Wolfsbane442.jpg|Wolfsbane (Marvel) is well known for a wolf-like abilities and traits. Werewolves.jpg|Jacob Black and his pack (The Twilight Saga) Jens.jpg|Jens (Cat Planet Cuties) Starrk loslobos released.jpg|Starrk's (Bleach) Resurreccion form makes him have grey fur covering most of his body, as well as having twin pistols. Sparky Fairly OddParents.png|Sparky the fairy dog (The Fairly OddParents) Rex the Wonder Dog.jpg|Rex the Wonder Dog (DC Comics) Shadow the Dog.png|Shadow the Dog (WarioWare) InuYasha.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) Jabra.jpg|Jabra (One Piece) in his wolf form. Rush Megaman.png|Rush (Mega Man) Kiba.jpg|Kiba Inuzuka (Naruto) like his clan are dog Affined. Dire Wolf Terminator.png|A Dire Wolf Terminator model (Terminator: Revolution) Fox.png|Zorua and Zoroark the Illusion Fox Pokemon. 300px-16--THECAPTAIN.jpg|The Captain (Hellsing) 250px-KomamuraProfile.jpg|Sajin Komamura (Bleach) an anthropomorphic wolf. Sly3-carmelita1.png|Carmelita Fox Muggshot's Guns.png|Muggshot is a bulldog. BigbyWolf.jpg|Bigby Wolf (Fables) Cu_Sith_H.png|Cu Sith (Valkyrie Crusade) Lycaon_H.png|Lycaon (Valkyrie Crusade) is a wolf person. sesshoumaru (2).jpg|Sesshomaru (Inuyasha) is a full blooded dog demon whose true form is that of a giant white dog. Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 11 Alpha Pact Tyler Hoechlin Derek Hale Roar.png|Derek Hale (Teen Wolf) After dying and coming back to life, Derek regained his werewolf power and now has the ability to transform into a full wolf Tails in Sonic Lost World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Antoine Post WWC V2.png|Antoine D'Coolette (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Lupe the Wolf profil.jpg|Lupe the Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Leeta Wolf.jpg|Leeta Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Lyco Wolf.jpg|Lyco Wolf (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Sousuke.png|Sousuke Inukawa (Hakkenden: Eight Dogs of the East) can transform into a dog. 007_Gigi.jpg|007/Giggi (Lilo & Stitch) File:LoS_Warg_Rendered.jpg|Warg (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow) paw_patrol_03HR.jpg|The PAW Patrol (PAW Patrol) Barbas skyrim.png|Barbas (Skyrim) 101dalmatians2lg.jpg|The Dalmatians (101 Dalmatians) peter_puppy_remastered_by_destrox71689.png|Peter Puppy (Earthworm Jim) Category:Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mammal Mimicry Category:Animal-Based Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Physiology Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries